I Never Told You
by wandering-between-worlds
Summary: Well, this is a little story Katniss and Finnick, and what happens when they're waiting to rescue Peeta and Annie. This story has nothing to do with the Mockingjay book... So there's no spoilers :D
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing… sadly. I don't own the Hunger Games or the song I Never Told You by. Colbie Calliat. Darn.**

**A/N- this is Finnick/Katniss so I changed blue eyes to green(x Don't like it? Then why are you reading this? Hmm…**

Katniss POV

I couldn't sleep. Sleep never came easy these days… Ever since the rebellion overthrew the Capitol things have been different. Every thing should be back to normal right? Wrong. Nothing ever goes right for me, Katniss Everdeen. I should be happy. I rescued Peeta and we're back in District 12 trying to rebuild our lives.. But, something is missing.. Or rather someone.. And it's none other than District 4 heartthrob Finnick Odair.

_I miss those __green__ eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_1 month ago…_

On the hovercraft after the Quarter Quell incident, Finnick and I became much closer. It's like we gravitated to each other because we had both lost someone… He knew Annie was trapped somewhere, and I was certain the same was true with Peeta. After many weeks of recuperating, planning, and worrying, Finnick and I became inseperable. There was hardly a moment we weren't together. We even stayed in the same room, because of the nightmares that haunted us.

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

Then one day, out of the blue, it hit me. I was falling for Finnick Odair… He knew me better than anyone, especially since we had been through the same loss and heartbreak. I just wasn't sure if I could tell him. My emotions seemed to be on a crazy whirlwind. I loved Finnick.. But there was still Peeta. I loved him in a different way, but I still was confused, and mainly concerned about getting him back safe.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

Within days, the helicopters were ready to save our friends. We took off and sped towards the Capitol I sat next to Finnick the whole time. We were holding hands but I don't think it meant the same thing to him as it did to me. Then, I looked up at him. His gorgeous sea green eyes were staring at me with such intensity and care, it knocked the breath out of me. I slowly stood up, "Finnick can we talk?" Confused, he stood up. "Sure, let's go in here." He led me into an empty storage room.

_I see your __green__ eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm alone with me_

I took a deep breath. "Finnick I have something really important to tell you." I said.

"I have to tell you something as well," he replied.

Without thinking we both started to blurt, "I think-" when Haymitch burst into the room..

"Let's go guys! We're here and we need to hurry!" he bellowed. Tears started rolling down my face.

"Katniss!" Finnick gasped. "What's wrong?"

"What if they're dead? Or insane and don't recognize us?" my sobbing conveniently covered up my terrible lying skills. Finnick took me into his arms.

"Shh.." he whispered. "It's gonna be okay… They're going to be fine." Once I calmed down I looked up at him.

"Thank you Finnick. For everything. You've helped me so much these past months that I won't ever be able to repay you."

"Don't worry, you helped me too, remember?" he replied. He started getting ready for the rescue when I said,

"Finnick, wait." He slowly turned, and faced me. What I did next shocked us both. I leaned forward and our lips met. This kiss was different from the one's with Peeta. With those I rarely felt a thing, but when I kissed Finnick my world was on fire. I was truly the Girl on Fire now. We broke apart and I realized what I had just done. "Oh my god Finnick, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.."

"Shh don't worry about it.." he grinned mischievously, "I knew you would cave sooner or later." I playfully slapped him.

"Finnick Odair! Of course you would say something like that! Ugh!" I tried to sound mad, but I was laughing.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

"Well, are you ready to go out into the fray?" Finnick asked.

"Uh, as ready as I'll ever be…" I replied. Truth is, I was scared. I didn't know what we would find once we got to that building and found the others.

"Don't worry, kiddo it's okay," he soothed.

"Then let's get this over with.." I said, and we marched into the sunlight. The building in front of us was enormous.. "Oh no.." I moaned. "How are we supposed to find them?"

"Easy," Finnick replied, "Just check every floor."

"Thank you Captain Obvious! I meant an easy way to find them! Now let's go!" And with that, we ran into the building. It didn't take us long at all to find them at all. They were in a room off the main hall. The first person I saw was Peeta, and I took off running. "Peeta!" I yelled and launched myself into his arms. Apparently this was just a holding cell or something because none of the prisoners were in chains. I kissed him very quickly.. There were no sparks.. But, as I surveyed him, I noticed how bad he looked. "Oh no Peeta," I gasped, "What did they do to you?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it lets go." he replied.

"Yeah doughboy has a point," Finnick said. "This place is going to be crawling with Peacekeepers soon." And with that, we sprinted out of the room where there were about 20 Peacekeepers awaiting us.

"Aw you've got to be kidding me!" Finnick and I cried simultaneously. Eventually, we got away relatively unscathed, and jumped in the helicopter. Johanna who had been relatively quiet yelled,

"Come on you idiots! Get this sucker off the ground now!" The helicopter rose and flew out. On our way back to District 13 we saw another couple of helicopters pass, getting ready to fight. I scooted over to Finnick. Peeta and Annie were asleep so he put his arms around me to comfort me.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

A couple of days later, the Capitol had fallen. Soon it would be time to go back to our respective districts and figure things out. Before I knew it, I had to say goodbye to Finnick. There were so many things I had wanted to say. I walked into his room. "Hey Finnick," I said.

"Hey Katniss what's going on?"

"Well Peeta, Madge, Gale, and I are going to sort out what's left of District 12, and we're about to leave…"

Hearing this, Finnick walked across the room and caught me in a bone-crushing hug. He leaned his head down and said, "I'm going to miss you so much Katniss. I have a phone in District 4, and when you get yours you'd better call. I'm extremely glad we're friends."

I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't tell him now so I just said, "I'm going to miss you too, Finnick, I'll call you as soon as I can." He let me go and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye.."

And I walked towards the door… I turned around one last time and Finnick looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"Bye Katniss," he called sadly.

"Goodbye Finnick," I called back. Peeta was waiting at the door of the helicopter.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied solemnly. I walked into the helicopter and to the bathroom, where I could let my tears fall freely.

**Present**

We finally got a phone for District 12, but I haven't been able to call Finnick. Every time I try, I'm reduced to tears. But, thinking about how much I miss everything about him, I decided to call him when Peeta was asleep. I walked into our living area and picked up the phone. I quickly dialed the number Finnick left for me, and listened to it ring. It rang three times, and I was about to hang up when a sleepy voice answered, "Hello?" It was him. I was starting to cry.

"Hi Finnick," I whispered.

"Katniss?"

***Wow that was a freaking long chapter! I never noticed until now... jeez if you read the whole thing I bet you're bored!(x But, if you did read the whole thing thanks so much(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing… But I guess that's a good thing considering it wouldn't be the same Hunger Games we all loved if I owned it, now would it?(x**

_**Previously….(:**_

_We finally got a phone for District 12, but I haven't been able to call Finnick. Every time I try, I'm reduced to tears. But, thinking about how much I miss everything about him, I decided to call him when Peeta was asleep. I walked into our living area and picked up the phone. I quickly dialed the number Finnick left for me, and listened to it ring. It rang three times, and I was about to hang up when a sleepy voice answered, "Hello?" It was him. I was starting to cry._

_"Hi Finnick," I whispered._

_"Katniss?"_

…_..._

"Katniss?" Finnick asked, bewildered.

"Yeah it's me…"

"Why are you calling so late, sugar?"

I had to stifle a laugh. Sugar? But, it did get me to grin, because I did meet him when he offered me a sugar cube. I pulled myself back to reality and sighed. "Because I didn't know when else to call… I can call tomorrow if you want?"

"No, it's fine. Did you want to talk about anything in specific?"

Telling him I wanted to hear his voice might be a little weird, so I went with what I thought was the next safest answer. "I miss you Finnick. A lot." My tears were threatening to spill over.

"I miss you too, Katniss. Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah fine!" I answered a little too quickly and brightly. Finnick noticed.

"Katniss you're a horrid liar even over the phone. Now what's wrong?"

This time, the tears did spill over and I started to sob. "I thought it would be better now! With no Hunger Games! But, I still can't escape the nightmares and Peeta can't help because he has his own! And I miss you a lot! I miss getting to talk to you everyday, and I haven't seen you in weeks! Finnick, I can't do it anymore!" Finnick tried to calm me down.

"Shh, Katniss it's okay. It's all gonna be fine. I have nightmares too. Almost any normal person would be having nightmares if they had been part of the rebel forces in 13. And it doesn't help we're victors from the Hunger Games. I'm not going to lie and say it will get better, but I do know something. We have each other, and Annie, and Peeta, and Johanna, and Haymitch. We can get through this together, it's what we do, we survive. We've survived through it all, and we haven't become complete head cases yet.." Finnick said.

I giggled. "Thanks Finnick."

"Anytime sugar," he replied, "Oh and tomorrow there should be something arriving for you."

"What is it?" I asked, insanely curious.

"It's a secret."

"Aww Finnick! No fair!" but he refused to tell me.

"You'll find out tomorrow silly!" he laughed.

"Okay, fine." I grumbled.

"Now go to bed Katniss. I can't have you all tired when it arrives!"

"Fine. Good night Finnick I L- I miss you." I almost slip up and say I love you, but quickly cover it up.

"Goodnight Katniss. Sweet dreams." I hear a click, and just like that Finnick is gone. Who knows when I'll talk to him again? I trudge up the stairs and back to Peeta who surprisingly didn't wake up at my little outburst. I get into bed and when I finally do drift off, I do have sweet dreams.

**The Next Day…**

I could tell it was very early when I woke up. Peeta was snoring softly beside me. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. I loved Peeta, but I wasn't sure if it was the same as it used to be. Sure I would always care about him more than just about anyone else, but I wasn't sure if I was in love with him anymore. My brain couldn't break through the hazy confusion to figure it out. So I dragged myself out of bed and took a shower to kill time while I waited for whatever was coming from Finnick. I methodically scrubbed my body clean then grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. I padded over to the dresser containing my clothes and randomly picked out an outfit. I got a blue t-shirt and black shorts. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen Peeta was waiting for me.

"Good morning beautiful." Peeta says when I walk in. I hate when he does that because it I know he truly loves me, and I'm just confused.

So all I can say is, "Good morning Peeta." I barely finish my sentence when there's a sharp knock at the door. Could this be Finnick's gift already? "I'll get it!" I yelled and ran to the door, with Peeta slowly following. I threw open the door and almost fainted. Finnick. Finnick Odair is standing in my doorway and he came to see me. I launched myself into his arms. "Finnick!" I cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you of course!" He sounded upbeat, but I detected and underlying sadness in his tone. I pulled my head back to look at him. I could always tell how Finnick felt by looking at his eyes, and right now instead of a bright sea green, they looked darker. Something was wrong. And I intended to find out. "Well come inside Finnick!" He walked in and saw Peeta.

"Hi Peeta. Nice to see you again."

"Hi Finnick. It sure is a surprise to see you!" and they shake hands. We all head to the kitchen and I prepare lunch. It's a quiet event the only sounds are the clinking of utensils on plates and quiet chewing.

After we finish cleaning up Peeta announces, "I'm going to lie down. Headache." I shoot him a sympathetic look and he trudges upstairs. Ever since he got back from the Capitol he will randomly get really bad headaches. But, this gives me the perfect time to talk to Finnick.

We sit down in the living room and before he can say anything I say, "Finnick what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I'll know you're lying."

He sighs. "I didn't want to tell you yet, but I think it's the best thing for me to do." My breath hitches in my throat. What could it be? "Katniss, Annie seems to be gone completely. She doesn't even recognize me anymore! I just don't know what to do! So I sent her to the Capitol where she will stay happy until she dies." He looks down at his feet, and I can tell he's about to cry.

"Oh Finnick," I say, close to tears myself. I scoot over to him and wrap my arms around him. He leans his head on my shoulder and starts to cry. "Shh Finnick it's okay. I know you love her, but leaving her in the Capitol is going to be best for her. Maybe, they can fix her." This doesn't seem to help because I feel his tears falling more rapidly. So I do the only thing I can think of. I sing.

_Deep in the meadow, _

_Under the willow, _

_A bed of grass, _

_A soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head,_

_And close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open,_

_The sun will rise._

_Here it's safe,_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard _

_You from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where_

_I love you._

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Hidden far away,_

_Cloak of leaves,_

_A moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,_

_And when again it's morning,_

_They'll wash away._

_Here it's safe,_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard _

_You from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where_

_I love you._

I think of Rue when I sing, but I can't cry now, I need to be there to comfort Finnick right now not the other way around.

He looks up at me. Still sniffling, but not exactly sobbing anymore. "Thank you Katniss. You truly are one of the best friends I ever had." he sniffs.

"I'm always here for you Finnick. I hope you know that." We lay on the couch for a while just talking about anything and everything. Then I get down to the question eating away at me. "Finnick how long are you staying?" I ask timidly.

"As long as you want me… Or when I get bored," he teases and winks at me. "Actually Katniss, I'm not sure. I really don't want to be back in 4 right now.." he looks sad.

"Finnick you're kinda of a doofus huh?" I say. He looks confused. "I want you to stay for awhile and I don't want you to go back to somewhere you don't want to be." He smiles.

"Thanks Katniss." he says and hugs me tightly. I surprise even myself by kissing him on the cheek. What's wrong with me? But, as always Finnick surprises me. He kisses me back. Only not on the cheek. On my lips. **(A/N I guess kind of a duh there but oh well(x ) **We stay like that for awhile when I hear a thump at the top of the stairs. I quickly pull back and look at Finnick. "Oh no.. What have I done?" I whisper and start to cry. I really am a monster. I can't keep hurting Peeta and I'm not going to start hurting Finnick. I need to make a decision. And fast. Finnick holds on to me, my only anchor in this twisted world, and pull myself together. Peeta comes downstairs and starts chatting animatedly, while I can barely go through the motions to make dinner. Finally, after almost slicing my finger, Finnick and Peeta take over shooting me worried glances. We sit down to a delicious dinner, and talk about how our districts are faring. Soon, we are all ready for bed. I show Finnick to one of the guest rooms say goodnight and trudge back to mine and Peeta's room. I can tell they're both worried, but I shrug it off. That night I can't fall asleep, and when I do my dreams are filled with nothing but the boy with the bread and the boy with the sea green eyes.

***So I couldn't think of a good name for Finnick so I just used his eyes(x Anyways I'm still trying to work this story out, so it might be awhile between updates, because I have to sort everything out in my head & I have homework.. :P So how many of you have read Mockingjay? Now, how many of you despise Suzanne Collins? I do.(x she killed all those people! If you've read the book see spoiler.. If not, you can read it but it will ruin everything(x**

**Spoiler- She killed Finnick! And Prim! And Cinna! And Portia! And Madge! And countless others! What a meaner :P**

**Okayy well I guess I should go now(x Peace! ****ß****oh goodness I'm a loser(x**


	3. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. I've been swamped at school & haven't had too much time to work on this… ****L**** But, don't lose faith in me! I will get the chapter up soon! I promise!**

**Love, **

**Me(x**

**P.S.-I'm also having writers block on how to get Peeta and Katniss to go their separate ways… But I will figure it out!(x**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

So I lied..(x I got this finished faster than I thought I would. Well anyways, I own nothing. At all. Awesome… :D

_**I quickly pull back and look at Finnick. "Oh no.. What have I done?" I whisper and start to cry. I really am a monster. I can't keep hurting Peeta and I'm not going to start hurting Finnick. I need to make a decision. And fast. Finnick holds on to me, my only anchor in this twisted world, and pull myself together. Peeta comes downstairs and starts chatting animatedly, while I can barely go through the motions to make dinner. Finally, after almost slicing my finger, Finnick and Peeta take over shooting me worried glances. We sit down to a delicious dinner, and talk about how our districts are faring. Soon, we are all ready for bed. I show Finnick to one of the guest rooms say goodnight and trudge back to mine and Peeta's room. I can tell they're both worried, but I shrug it off. That night I can't fall asleep, and when I do my dreams are filled with nothing but the boy with the bread and the boy with the sea green eyes.**_

* * *

The next few days seemed to drag on endlessly. I spend most of my time either walking around the house or just sitting there, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, I decide to go see Prim. I walk next door to the house I got from winning the Hunger Games and knock on the door. In about three seconds flat the door opens and Prim screams, "Katniss! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know little duck. It's been awhile hasn't it?" I reply. I rarely go over there anymore. My mother and Prim both help out at the new "Hospital" if you can even call it that. It's basically part of the Justice Building set up with medical equipment.

"So what brings you here Katniss?" asks Prim, who looks a bit confused.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you..?"

"Of course Katniss, here come inside!" I follow her into the house. I'm amazed at how similar it looks to when I was last here before the Victory Tour. I leave Prim for a moment and walk to my old room. Sure enough, in my closet all the dresses Cinna made for me are still there. I feel a pang of sadness. I miss Cinna. When all odds were against me, he still believed in me. It's like I can almost here him next to me saying, "I'm still betting for my Girl on Fire." I quickly back out of the room and scurry back downstairs.

"So what did you want to talk about, Katniss?" Prim asks.

I can't even think of how to explain this to her. So I start out, "You know Finnick Odair don't you?"

"Katniss really? Of course I do!" she exclaims. "I mean he was in the Quarter Quell, District 13, and he's been here for a few days.. Yes, I would say I know him." she laughs.

"And obviously you know Peeta," I continue.

"Mhmm"

"Well um," she cut me off.

"You have feelings for Finnick and you're not so sure about Peeta? Am I right?" she asks. "I've seen the way you and Finnick have acted around each other lately." she adds. I have to give her credit, she's much more observant than I thought. And definitely more grown up from that fateful Reaping Day.. I shudder. Most of it is my fault. I caused the rebellion, which in turn made my little sister have to grow up way too fast.

"Yes, that's pretty much it. Prim, what should I do? I'm so confused right now!" I cry.

She takes a deep breath. "Well Katniss, first I think you should take a step back and look at this." she says. "Peeta still loves you, but is he right for you? And if you decide he's not, well be nice about it. He will be hurt, but time heals all wounds." I'm staring at her now, disbelieving. When did my sister become so wise? She continues, "And as for Finnick… If he's the one you choose, I'll stand by you. I can tell you two care about each other a lot more than you care to say." She's right of course, but I'm still shocked she picked up on all of this. "If he's not the one he still has Anni-"

"Annie's mind has gone completely according to Finnick." I choke out. "She doesn't recognize him anymore, so he sent her to a hospital in the Capitol."

"Oh no, poor Finnick.." breathes Prim, "But, do keep in mind if you don't pick him he's not alone. He has all of us still, and so does Peeta. No matter who you choose. And, who knows? The Capitol may be able to help Annie." she says. After talking to her I somehow feel much better.

"Thanks Prim, this has really helped me."

"Anytime, Katniss. Oh, and don't hesitate to visit okay? I miss you!"

"I promise I'll visit.. All the time," I reply.

"Thank you!"

"Prim?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"I have one more question.."

"What is it Katniss?"

"Who do you think I should pick?"

She looks at me for a long time before replying. "Honestly Katniss, I don't know. They're both amazing people. Peeta has been there for you since the beginning, and will probably always be there for you. Also, he's sweet, funny, and he can cook!" she winks, making me laugh. "As for Finnick, he was part of the rebellion trying to keep you safe. And, although he hasn't been around for as long as Peeta he cares for you as much as Peeta does. You guys are also a lot alike. You lost people to the Capitol, and you will do anything for your loved ones. Fire and water, living together in harmony. Not to mention the fact that he's also sweet and funny, and I must admit pretty good looking!" she giggles.

"Primrose Everdeen!" I laugh. "He's almost twice your age silly!"

"And that means I can't say he looks nice?" she shoots back.

"It's weird! There must be a guy your age you like!" she blushes, and I know I have to figure it out.

"Maybe…" she grinning and blushing so I know she does.

"Well you better tell me soon!"

She laughs. "Of course I will.. Just not today." We sit laughing for awhile, when I realize how dark it's becoming outside.

"Well Prim, I better go."

"Come back soon okay?" she pleads.

"Of course." I reply. Then I give her a hug and run out the door back to Peeta's house.

When I walk in, I notice it's eerily quiet. Then I hear voices coming from the kitchen. I creep up to the door and listen. It's Peeta and Finnick.

"Of course, I love her!" Peeta exclaims. "I'd do anything for her!'

"Yes, but you don't know if you're in love with her anymore?" Finnick replies.

"Right. I just don't want to hurt her. Ever." I'm shocked. Peeta doesn't know if he loves me like that anymore either? It's just too weird.

Then I hear Finnick again, "Well, since you've been so honest I'll tell you this. I do,"

I don't hear the rest because Buttercup ran by and startled me, sending me banging into the wall. Finnick and Peeta abruptly stop talking and run out of the kitchen, worried.

"Oh hey Katniss," they both say.

"Um, hi.." I say still fairly dazed. Then I notice their faces. They both look like they're in some sort of pain, or like they're about to break down and fall on the floor. I don't want to think about what they said just yet, so I just yell, "Who wants dinner?" and hurry into the kitchen.

****Lalalala(: did you like it? Yes? No? Review? I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going… So this one is not as good as the others in my opinion.. But who knows?(x well thanks! Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii(: So I've been pretty busy with school… Fun.(x Geometry, Great Expectations, Band, blahh :P So updates might be less frequent.. Including my other two stories.. Anyways.. I don't own anything. I don't own characters, or the plot, blah blah blahh. Also, I got a review that said something about Peeta loving her to not being sure.. Well, I never said that. Peeta said he loved her, but wasn't IN love with her. There's a difference. Just to clarify.. Well I'm done blabbing now.. Get ready. Get set. READ!(x**

* * *

_**"Um, hi.." I say still fairly dazed. Then I notice their faces. They both look like they're in some sort of pain, or like they're about to break down and fall on the floor. I don't want to think about what they said just yet, so I just yell, "Who wants dinner?" and hurry into the kitchen.**_

* * *

After tossing and turning all night, and getting about two hours of sleep, tops, I finally come to a decision. "_But_," I wonder. _"Is it the right choice?" _I slip out of bed and head down the hallway into the kitchen. I'm surprised to see Peeta sitting there, because he never wakes up before me. "Hey," I say sleepily. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." he replies.

"Me too. Well I need to ask Finnick something, so I'll be right back." I say, and start to walk towards the door.

"Um, Katniss?" he asks, and I can tell something is up.

"What?" I ask a little too sharply. I'm worried now.

"Finnick left earlier this morning. He said he need to leave. He left you this note." Peeta eyes me warily, as if I might have a breakdown or something.

I reach for the letter with shaking fingers, and a million questions racing through my brain. I carefully pry open the envelope, and start reading.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Hello, my dear. Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. I know everything is so confusing, but I want to let you know I'm always here for you. And Katniss, I love you. I'll see you again soon._

_Finnick_

Usually Finnick would have some sort of stupid and silly remark, but I guess sending Annie to the Capitol again is hard on him. I missed the old Finnick. I was going to find him and fix it. Because I love Finnick Odair.

Why did he leave? I turn to Peeta. "Why did you let him leave?" I ask angrily.

"Katniss, I'm not sure, but he asked me not to wake you." he walked over to me and put his arms around me. "Katniss, I know you love him. Don't say you don't either. I could see the way you two acted around each other."

"But I can't leave you!" I cry.

"Yes you can Katniss. It might sting for awhile, but if he's the one that's right for you, you need to get on a train and go get him. I'll always be here for you, and I'll always love you, because you're also my best friend." I look up at him. I've hurt Peeta so many times, and yet he's still trying to make me happy. He continues, "I've already packed a bag for you because as soon as he left I knew this would happen. There's a train waiting to take you. Now go. And no excuses." and he all but shoves me out the door.

In a daze, I walk towards the Justice Building. When I reach it, I walk inside. My mother and Prim are both in there treating some children with fevers. Prim looks up to see me.

"Katniss! What are you doing here?" she asks, surprised. My mother looks up looking shocked as well.

"I don't have much time Prim. Finnick left this morning and I have to tell him something. I'll be back soon though, don't worry." She looks at me and I can tell she understands. I hug Prim and my mother, and walk out the back doors of the building to the train station. I've never had good memories with riding this train.. The times I've been on a train have either been to haul me off to slaughter or cart me around and show me off like a prize winning artifact. So naturally, I'm a little reluctant to get on. Soon the train is speeding away, but it will never go fast enough for me. We'll get there in about a day or so, but I can't sit still. I dump my bag, and pace up and down the train car until they bring food for me. Of course, they bring my favorite dish. The lamb stew that I told all of Panem I loved. I eat quickly and head to bed. I must be exhausted, because for once I didn't toss and turn all night. When I wake up the sky is bright blue and there are puffy clouds everywhere. When I crack my window I can smell saltwater, so we must be near District 4.

It's almost like every district has it's own little bubble. District 12 will have bright blue skies, but with the coal mines it seems darker there. I jump in the shower and randomly push buttons. The water switches temperatures randomly and I'm bombarded with scents and shampoos. Didn't I learn the first time? I finally fix it, and step out of the shower. I dry my hair, pull it back into my usual braid, and get dressed. I pack and walk down the hall to the dining cart. I pick up an orange and nibble at it. About halfway through my halfhearted picking, I feel the train slow down and my stomach drops. What if he's mad that I came to see him?

I step off the train into the bright sunlight. Then I realize a very important issue that I have overlooked. I've only been to District 4 once, and I have no idea where Victor's Village is, or where Finnick lives if I find it. Great.

I'm wandering around the streets when someone calls my name. "Katniss? Katniss Everdeen?"

I turn. "Yes?" the person calling my name is a woman. Maybe in her early 40s, with short brown hair, and those green eyes that seemed very common here, but they were darker, almost like a cloud of dirt kicked up in the water.

"Hi Katniss. Nice to see you again," she says. Again? Then I remember. This woman is the mayor of District 4, Odessa Fishel.

"Oh hello Odessa," I reply warmly. Odessa seemed like one of the mayors that would actually stand up for her people. I noticed that on the Victory Tour.

"So Katniss, what are you doing here? It's quite a shock really," she says, genuinely confused. _"Well," I think. "I'm probably not here to go sightseeing, Peeta's not with me, and there's only one victor here that I know."_

Instead I say, "Oh I need to speak to Finnick. It's quite urgent too. Do you think you could show me where he lives?"

"Oh um, yeah sure! Of course!" for some reason, she seems surprised. I guess she didn't expect the great Katniss Everdeen to need help.

I smirk and reply, "Great." she turns and motions for me to follow her. We set off at a brisk pace towards the center of town. I had to find Finnick soon, so I could set things straight.

****Don't kill me please! I'm trying to figure out what to write and with school and this stupid computer, I've been working on this for about 4 days… Yeah. So I'll get the next chapter up quickly I promise! Thanks! Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

****Hiii(: So I'm supposed to be giving my laptop to my grandma so updates might be a bit less frequent than they already are(x Sorry, I'm just swamped at school. And, I would like to say, there was a person who left a review that was quite rude. Their lovely post included things like your story is a piece of dog poo, this sucks, my 7 year old sister writes better, and used my title to say I'm not sorry. I never told you, but I don't like any of your fan fictions, and evil laughter. ****that's great. If you didn't like it, why the heck did you read it, and go to the trouble of writing a mean review? Oh and one more thing, no I did not like your use of my title. Rude. I understand constructive criticism so I can make this story better, but just being flat out rude was uncalled for. Thanks. Oh I don't own the Hunger Games, any of the characters, or the part of the song down there by Owl City(x

* * *

**

_I smirk and reply, "Great." she turns and motions for me to follow her. We set off at a brisk pace towards the center of town. I had to find Finnick soon, so I could set things straight.

* * *

_

We finally reach Victor's Village. I never realized how large District 4 is until now. It's taken what seems like forever to get there, but maybe that's just my anxiety.

Odessa turns and looks at me. "It's the third house on the left."

"Thank you so much, Odessa." I reply.

"It was my pleasure Katniss. And I don't know why you're here, or if it's good or bad, but it's an honor to have you here." she says, warmly. Here we go again. I don't want people to honor me! Sure, the rebellion succeeded and the Capitol fell, but I killed so many people and it makes me sick.

I force a smile on to my face and as sweetly as I can manage reply, "Thank you again Odessa. I love being in District 4, now I must be going."

Suddenly, Odessa's watch lights up and beeps. "Oh well it's time for me to go too!" she laughs. "Well, goodbye Katniss! I hope we can talk before you leave." before I can even say goodbye she rushes off. That was weird. I turn and set off for Finnick's house. Suddenly, I'm nervous again. What if he yells at me for coming here? What if this is a huge mistake? I finally reach the house. I guess they designed all the victor houses to look the same, because these houses look just like the ones in District 12. I make my way up to the door. I raise my hand up to knock on the door, when it flies open. Finnick is standing there, shocked.

"Katniss! What are you doing here?" he asks, shocked.

"Finnick! I got your note, and I have to talk to you."

Finnick looks like he's in a dream. "Um, sure. Come on in. I need to talk to you as well." I follow him into the house. I gasp because inside it looks about ten times better than my house. The house seems to be an ocean itself. The walls are sea greens and blues and the floor looks like the soft, white sand on the beaches of District 4.

"Finnick, your house is amazing." I say. He laughs.

"Thanks, Annie, Mags, and I worked on this. We had too much free time, and it was good for Annie." he says, and smiles sadly. "Their houses look similar."

"Well it's beautiful." I can't help but feel bad for Finnick. He's lost so much because of this rebellion. We reach the living room.

Finnick goes to sit on the couch and pats the spot next to him. "Now dear, what did you need to talk to me about?" he asks.

How am I going to say this? What if this turns out badly?

"Just say it Katniss. It's not going to turn out badly."

Crap. I said that out loud? Well here goes nothing. "Finnick.. I uh, well.."

He puts a finger on my lips. "Shh. Here I'll go first." I have an odd feeling he has to tell me something similar to what I was about to say. The thought makes me dizzy. Finnick puts his hands on mine and continues, "Katniss, I don't know how to put this any other way, but ever since we got back from the Capitol after the rebellion, you're all I can think about. Katniss I love you. I left the other day because I couldn't face the fact that you might not love me that way. I feel bad for doing that to you."

My mouth drops. Oh my god. "Finnick! That's what I came here to tell you. I love you. After the rebellion, all I saw was you. It killed me to do that to Peeta, so when you showed up I figured I would finally figure it out. And when I overheard Peeta talking to you about not being in love with me anymore, and you said you did love me, I figured I could tell you. Then you were gone, and I was scared that you had changed your mind, and I was crushed. So I came here to tell you that and-" My words were coming out too quickly like I wasn't going to have enough time to speak, and I was on the verge of crying. Finnick pulled me into his arms.

"Shh. Katniss, you don't have to say any of that. I love you. You love me. And I promise never to hurt you ever again," he says, gently. We sit there for awhile, and Finnick starts to sing softly. It's a song I've never heard before.

**Shipwreck in the sea of faces,There's a dreamy world up there,Dear friends in higher places,Carry me away from here,Travel light let the sun eclipse you,'Cause your flight is about to leave,And there's more to this brave adventure,Than you'd ever believe,Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery,Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,Take to the sky,**

**On the hills of lore and wonder,There's a stormy world up there,You can't whisper above the thunderBut you can fly anywhere,Purple burst of paper birds this,Picture paints a thousand words,So take a breath of myth and mystery,And don't look back.**

I look up at Finnick. "That was amazing." I say, shocked.

"What? Didn't expect me to sing like an angel and look like one too?" he teases.

"Uh huh, angel, that's definitely the word I was going for." I retort.

"Is Ms. Everdeen doubting my distractingly good looks?" he laughs and winks.

"Why yes, yes I am."

"Wrong answer." he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

This can't be good, I think. Especially, because Finnick already had his arms around me, so I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon. His arms tighten, but not so much that it's uncomfortable.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "I might look like an angel, but I don't act like one."

I pull back a little and look at him. He's grinning from ear to ear. All of sudden, he's tickling me.

I scream, "Finnick!" and jump away from him laughing. He starts to move towards me and I take off. Oh god, it feel great to smile. I haven't done that in so long. I hide from Finnick and stifle my laughter. He walks by looking for me, and I get up and silently move towards him. Holding my breath, creep up right behind him and jump onto his back.

He jumps. "Hello, dear. Sneaking up on me? That puts you in a bad position, doesn't it?" he laughs, and attempts to tickle me again when someone knocks on the door. Finnick walks towards it with me still on his back. He opens the door and I jump off his back, slightly embarrassed. It's Odessa.

"Hi Finnick.." she says and seems to notice me. "Katniss," she nods. There's something wrong with her tone of voice. Earlier it was bright and cheery, now it's like she's telling a child their pet "ran away". I gasp. Oh no, she couldn't be saying something about Annie could she? I look at Finnick and then back to Odessa.

"Hi Odessa," says Finnick. "Do you need something?"

She fidgets. "Well Finnick, I have bad news." I look at Finnick and move closer to him, putting my arm around him. This can't be good.

"What is it?" his voice sounds strained and he puts his arm around me, as if I'm an anchor to reality.

"Um, Finnick, it's about Annie." Odessa looks nervous. "The doctors were checking up on her, and she started having a seizure. They couldn't stop it. She's in a coma and they don't know if she'll live much longer." Finnick's grip tightens and his face goes white.

"Thank you for telling me," he chokes out. He turns to me. "Katniss, would you mind going to the Capitol with me? I have to see Annie."

I nod. "Of course Finnick." Now for the first time since the rebellion, I'm heading back to the Capitol.

* * *

****um well, this ending might be crap because my computer was about to log me off so I rushed... oops. I can rewrite it later just not now obviously(x Well uh, I gotta go Bye! ;D**

**Random Fun Fact of the Day: Seneca means author of tragedies... There have been poets with the last name Crane. Seneca Crane- head gamemaker for the 74th Hunger Games.. It all makes sense now(x That is all.**

**-bellz(:**


	7. AN!

Holy moly guacamole, oh my goodness...! So guys, I've been swamped with homework since school started. Bad news, you probably are tired with me now(x Good news! I'll have new chapters up on all my stories by Thanksgiving! Promise! I have the entire week off to do nothingg! Yay! Sorry about the VERY long wait...

-Bells(:


End file.
